


Sparky

by DKat13_of_AO3



Series: The Adventures of Sparky and Tsunami [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse?, Fluff, Pokemon Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKat13_of_AO3/pseuds/DKat13_of_AO3
Summary: If you have already read Sparky and Tsunami, then this is just those works separated (Sparky). I'll try to keep everything up to date.
Series: The Adventures of Sparky and Tsunami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062857





	1. A/N

A/N because I have something important in copy and paste right now and I just want to get this work in there.


	2. Prologue

Sparky remembered when he was just an egg. He was taken to the nursery. Then stolen. By Team Rocket it seemed. They threw the egg around, shook it, dropped it, but the worst was yet to come. One day, peace came. It was then Sparky hatched. Sparky didn’t know what was ahead of him…


	3. Chapter 1

Finally! I can hatch now without them throwing me around. Who’s them? I’m an egg, don’t expect me to know… yet. How to hatch again? Oh, like this. CRACK!  Urgh, umph! I land on a table where some people wearing black clothes with red “r”s on them are staring down at me. I jump up and wave at them. I’m going to explore the world. I start walking to the edge of the table. Suddenly one of them brings their hand straight down… AND HITS ME!  One of them says something like “Go get the harness.” Then, another one walks off. I think about trying to get up again, but I don’t want to be hit. I lay down and close my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I hear cruel laughter around me. One says “are you scared?” and smacks me again. I roll into a tiny Pichu ball. Just then, the, um, “R guy” that had left got back carrying something. He set it down, then he picked me up and laid me on a different table.  They walked back to the other table and got the thing. I think it’s called a harness? Then he took the “harness” and jammed it over my head! Finally, they gave me a spherical thing with an opening on the bottom and two slits at the top. Then they put that over my head too! 

Ugh.


	4. Chapter 2

I can’t see too well in this, er, head covering. But I feel that I’m being taken somewhere.  When I’m put down, I feel several things pressing down on me. Then nothing happened for a minute. Suddenly the “R guy” whips me! He says “Electricity, Spark. Electricity.” Who’s Spark? Hm. I stand still. He whips me again and says “I said electricity Sparky! Do you want me to whip you again?” Oh! So I’m Spark/Sparky? But…  I don’t know how to make ELECTRICITY!  These people seem so mean… I wonder if they would kill me for electricity?! They finally leave me be. I get a chance to look around. I see other Pichus, Pikachus, and Raichus wearing similar suits around me. The Pikachus and Raichus have electricity flowing through their pipes. But Pichus, (like me) weren’t having much luck. Some Pichus sent tiny sparks up, whilst others couldn’t do anything at all. LIKE ME!

I guess I’ll give this electricity thing a try…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sparky! He’s stuck in Team Rocket’s idea of a power plant. Even though it’s natural for Pikachus to discharge… they’ve forced them to make too much electricity. Team Rocket has been stealing eggs from the nursery - Pichu eggs. Nobody knows what they’ll do with the electricity.


	5. Chapter 3

Urgh… Zzt! Ahh… Zzt! Suddenly, I hear a whip crack through the air. The “R guy” is back. Then I feel a piercing pain. The whip was poisoned. He keeps whipping me. Finally, he rips off my helmet and whips me across the face! I cried. Some other “R guys” rushed over and burnt me... with a WHIP! No water allowed I guess… but I cried even more. Eventually they took me out of my harness and carried me out of the room, but they brought their whips with them. Uh oh. They brought me to a dark room where they chained me up. Then they left.  Suddenly, the door whips open again. It’s another “R guy”. He’s carrying a small Vaporeon with deep cuts on its legs. I’m worried, but he doesn’t have a whip, or anything. Then, “he” takes off his hat. I got this all wrong. This wasn’t a “R guy” at all. She was trying to rescue us.


	6. Chapter 4

“Well hello little Pokemon.” she says gently. I don’t know what to do. I glance at the Vaporeon. She is staring. I notice more about her. She is wearing this face covering, like mine, except it only goes over her muzzle. Hey, is it called a “muzzle”? I don’t know. The deep gashes in her legs are probably from some tightening chains. She has tubes coming from her “muzzle”, but they’re blocked off. I wonder if she encountered another mean “R guy”. Wait. But aren’t all “R guys” mean? I hear her try to speak, but it comes out weird because of her tubes. The girl notices this, and takes off the gear. I’m glad, because I really want to become friends with this Vaporeon. She asks: “ Do you want to become friends?” I stared at her in awe. THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING! I say: “That was exactly what I was thinking. Of course!” We exchange stories. So now we’re caught up with each other. Ok. So the Vaporeon is Tsunami, and I’m Sparky. Then, the door opens.


	7. Chapter 5

“Well hello little Pokemon.” she says gently. I don’t know what to do. I glance at the Vaporeon. She is staring. I notice more about her. She is wearing this face covering, like mine, except it only goes over her muzzle. Hey, is it called a “muzzle”? I don’t know. The deep gashes in her legs are probably from some tightening chains. She has tubes coming from her “muzzle”, but they’re blocked off. I wonder if she encountered another mean “R guy”. Wait. But aren’t all “R guys” mean? I hear her try to speak, but it comes out weird because of her tubes. The girl notices this, and takes off the gear. I’m glad, because I really want to become friends with this Vaporeon. She asks: “ Do you want to become friends?” I stared at her in awe. THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING! I say: “That was exactly what I was thinking. Of course!” We exchange stories. Ok. So now we’re caught up with each other. Ok. So the Vaporeon is Tsunami, and I’m Sparky. Then, the door opens.


	8. Chapter 6

It’s an “R guy”. Lucky for us, this girl is smart. She runs. But it’s no use, we’re surrounded in no time. Suddenly, she stops. What on Earth is she doing? We’re supposed to escape, no surrender! I hear her whisper something to Tsunami. Then Tsunami looked at me. She says “I trust her, don’t worry.” I had no idea what the girl had said, but apparently it meant surrender. I stared, wondering why the heck we would surrender. And then Tsunami read my mind. We attacked at the same time, and we were free. The girl ran. As more “R guys” came, we fired more attacks, keeping the path clear for our girl. Wait. But what’s this girl’s name anyways? I guess we’re yet to find out more about this fake “R guy”. 


End file.
